


Hands to the sky

by TheWeather



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bara Sans, Big Sans, F/M, Reader Insert, Reader is not named, Short Reader, free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeather/pseuds/TheWeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a chance encounter at a costume party, you're not quite sure why the pun making skeleton stuck around. Didn't he have anything better to do? Either way, you were sure you didn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, Halloween, your favourite time of year. A time where being someone else was acceptable and ghouls and gals were allowed to let their freak flags fly. You had been preparing all year for this special night and had your costume done in May. It was a skeleton costume with a blue hoodie and bows to match. You looked pretty darn cute if you do say so yourself. (You say so)

But, you wouldn't have worn it if you had known that he would have been there.

After the monsters had come back to the surface, a curious monster who went by the name of Alphys had started working in your lab. Naturally, you two bonded over your love for Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and deep seated hatred for the sequel. She had invited you to her (or rather Undyne's) Halloween party and who were you to say no? You were planning on going to the same haunted house you went to every year so shaking things up a little was not an unwelcome idea.  
"ahuhuhu~ you and your boyfriend are sure to win the couple's costume contest I put you both down for~" A voice states from behind you, snapping you from your thoughts. It was Muffet, whom you had been aquainted with after one particularly rainy afternoon as you sought shelter in her bakery.  
"Boyfriend? Muffet, I don't have a boyfriend," you replied, thoroughly confused.  
"My bad sweetie~ I'm sure you two could get aquainted over the prizes anyway~" she cooed, walking off into the crowd. Well, that was strange. Perhaps she thought you were someone else? You didn't know that many people here save Alphys, Undyne and Muffet so you had absolutely no idea who could be gallivanting around in a costume close to your own? You shook any wonder about this mystery guy from your head. You'd find out in half an hour anyway so what was the point in worrying about it? Wandering through the crowd, you could have sworn a flash of powder blue streaked by. If it was even there it was gone too quick for you to make out what it was.  
"Y-Y/N!" Someone stammered from behind you. You turned around, happily greeting the slightly out of breath and uncomfortable Alphys. She didn't like big crowds and so seeing you put her at ease.

The next half an hour was spent discussing Mew Mew's ruined character arc in Kissy Cutie two.

"Okay guys it's time to announce the winners of the couple's costume contest!!!" Someone was yelling from the makeshift stage in the centre of the living room. You wandered over, hoping your name was NOT called.  
"Y/N and Sans!!" Who? You walked forward.  
"U-Undyne I don't understand??" You stammered, hands shoved in your pockets. She beamed at you, laughing slightly at your confused face.  
"I didn't put my name down and I DON'T have a boyfriend"  
"Don't be so mean babe- Not just anyone could know me so well as so come as my double"  
The voice that came from was in fact a short skeleton beaming from what would be his ear to his other.  
"That's hilarious buddy, who are you?"  
"Who do ya think? Clearly I'm your new boyfriend Sans."


	2. Late Night Nuances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone's favourite skeleton becomes everyone's favourite gentleman too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know- it's nearly 3am but I was on a roll .3.

"Who do ya think? I'm clearly your new boyfriend, Sans." The snark of this guy you swear to GOD. A breathy laugh escaped your lips.  
"Hilarious bud," you shoved your hands deeper into your pockets. This wasn't a costume he was actually a skeleton and you felt like you had done something wrong by making a costume out of it. "I uh, didn't know that skeletons were a thing so, uh," you scratched your neck sheepishly "sorry. I feel kinda bad that I'm wearing what you are as a gimmicky costume." He shrugged.  
"It's cool. You look cute anyway, I'll take it as a compliment. Copying is the highest form of flattery after all," he winked, that grin of his getting just that little bit wider. You were less uncomfortable now. Sans had an easygoing and jovial nature and it put you at ease. But then, it clicked.

He just called you cute. 

"I-I uh," you flushed red and frantically racked your brain for an excuse to go become a Mongolian fisherman is some obscure village where there were no costume parties or flirty skeletons. "I-I think I just heard Alphys call me, S-see you!" You squeaked, heading off into the crowd to find the little lemon dinosaur. You turned around once you were at a safe distance and spotted him still standing there, staring at you with an unreadable look on his face. Oh god, you hoped you didn't offend him.  
"Alphys!" You cry happily, finding her just where you left her. "Oh boy do I have a story for you..." 

3\. 2. 1.

"O-OH MY GOODNESS! Y-YOU TWO ARE MY OTP NOW!" She exclaimed, eyes bright and passion evident in her face. Loud music was filling the rooms and so you had to shout to be heard. Alphys was probably shouting because she always did when she was overwhelmed with a single emotion. "I- I can't believe he said that! Sans! Of all p-people!" She clasped your hands tightly. "I can't w-wait to get home! A 3 book l-light novel series about this Is-is coming your way!" She proceeded to talk you ears off about shipping and Mew Mew sequels for most of the night.

As the party was winding down you couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on you from the corner of the room. It had been that way for a while but now you had mustered up enough courage to see who it was. It was about time you left anyway so a small glance wouldn't hurt. A sigh. As you expected. The very same skeleton as before. You shot him a small smile before bidding your goodbyes to Alphys and Undyne, heading out into the cool, crisp autumn air.  
"hey," a low voice said from behind you. His smooth baritone was nice on the ears but it's sudden appearance made you jump. "It's pretty late, uh, do you want me to walk you home? Never know what kind of weirdos stalk the streets on Halloween," you could have sworn a light blue dusting covered his cheeks but it was gone before you could be certain.  
"I-I wouldn't mind actually, you don't have to though, really." He shrugged at that  
"Always one for helping a friend." You smiled. Friend.  
"My house isn't that fair anyway, just a couple of blocks," 

The pair of you walked in a mostly comfortable silence. There were things you wanted to say but breaking the silence would be worse than keeping it, so your mouth remained shut. It wasn't long until you spotted the familiar red door of your small terrace house. "Well this is me," you said, stopping to turn and face Sans. "You were right it's quite late, are you good walking home? I could call you a cab or something. These streets are just as dangerous, possibly even more so for monsters." A simple smile was your response although you could feel as if there was something you were missing. Like an inside joke you just didn't get, a double meaning to his sharp toothed smile.  
"Don't worry about me kiddo, I know a shortcut." You unlocked your door and sighed. "Well okay, goodnight Sa-"

He was already gone.


	3. Nicety in Naivety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which puns are thrown left right and centre and you can't seem to get a certain monster out of your head

The next week passed by in a blur and before you knew it, it was Friday again. Work had kept you so busy that you hardly had the time to even think about what had happened on Halloween, and as soon as it crossed your mind you shook away the thoughts to focus on the huge stack of paperwork you were still working through from Monday. Sans. He was an enigma to you. The only part of Halloween you couldn't even begin to forget. People didn't just vanish into thin air, even monsters didn't have that luxury. How did he get away so fast? The question had been your sole concern between the pages of text and now seemingly occupied your thoughts in lunch time too. He didn't seem to be that fast, you doubted even Undyne would be able to completely disappear in that short space of time. You sighed, biting into your lunch time snack as your thoughts wondered off. You had spent a tonne of time contemplating this. A skele-TON. Heh, Sans would like that one, you mused, smiling into space.  
"What' ya smiling about kiddo?" A voice said from next to you. It was sudden and smooth. Unmistakably Sans. You jumped anyway, roused from thought as you turned to face him.  
"Oh, hey, just a silly joke, it's good to see you again," and you meant it. His company was nice, refreshing. It definitely brought out your relaxed side and you liked that.  
"I bet it was humerus," he winked, hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold. Did skeletons even get cold? Ha. The wind probably goes right through them. Comedy gold. You smirked.  
"You could probably do better tibia honest," you retorted, suppressing a giggle.  
"Are you sure I could? I don't have much of a funny bone,"  
"Well there's no use skulking over it," you were full on laughing now.  
"I guess you're right, I wouldn't have though you were the type to tell a fibula," another giggle from you.  
"Yeah well- uh- " you racked your brain for a clever comeback. "You win. You're the pun King, I can't beat ya,"  
"Heh, what's my prize then kiddo?"  
"What do you want?"  
"Your number, I didn't get a chance to ask last week so," you flushed red, pinning a lock of hair behind your ear.  
"W-well okay then," you stammer, handing him your phone number. He inputs yours into his phone smoothly. You bite your lip for a second, checking the time on your watch. "My lunch break is pretty much over so I guess we'll have to cut this short." You stand up from the park bench, where you usually sat alone to eat, and stretched your arms. "I hope to see you soon," he winked.  
"Me too kiddo," he waved as you walked away. If you had strained your ears a little more perhaps you could have heard the small muttering coming from him as you left.

"You have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this fairly quickly so feel free to point out any inconsistencies!


	4. Dreams of a better life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't believe himself.
> 
> Literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man writer's block has been killing me, I was going to save this for a later chapter but fuck it here you go

He wraps his arms around you and whispers his love into your ear. You feel warm, safe, protected. His skull nuzzles your neck, goosebumps ghosting up your arm. He loves how your skin reacts to his touch. How you react to his presence. He loves how you involuntarily shiver when he nuzzles your neck. You're slightly ticklish and he loves to exploit it. He loves how your soul thrums when he's near. How your heart beats just that little faster and your breath hitches. Your cheeks stain red every time he sings your praises but he doesn't understand why you can't see what he sees. You're a goddess in his eyes, like the sun after a long winter. Just love isn't enough to describe how he feels. Pure, unadulterated adoration would be closer but no language in the world could show it. You smile that brilliant smile, leaning against his frame as his mouth sweeps down to capture yours with a practiced intimacy. It was a bittersweet moment. He knew this wouldn't last forever. You were human, fragile, so full of life. If you didn't come to your senses and leave him for someone far greater he knew that humans didn't live that long. He had lived your lifespan thrice already and so many more of his years stretched far into the cosmos. Far beyond the amount you'd share together.

It didn't matter to him, after all, what good was the future when the present was the gift?

...Sans wakes up sweating. It's rather late, he could only guess the time as his eyes were too bleary from sleep to distinguish the bright red numbers on his alarm clock. He groaned to himself, rubbing his eye sockets as he wakes up properly. Just what was that dream? He thought back on it, a small blush dusting his cheekbones. You. It was about...you. He didn't think that a human like you could even try to captivate his attention. You were just so different from him. His breathing had slowed by now but it was impossible to go back to sleep, too early to get up either. The Stars were out, twinkling in the sky like a far away guardian. It was funny to think this light he witnessed was so very old. Pieces of history. He'd be inclined to call it a miracle of science but his mind had already wandered back to you. It always did nowadays.

But what did it mean?


	5. Late night conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night conversations end up turning sweet... And you sour as you deal with sleep deprivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXAMS ARE OVER YAY.
> 
> I'm super hype since I got some good grades and might post more. Don't hold me to it lmao. If I can't think of good story I'll post some stupid conversations between sans and you. The amount of puns in my life is excessive and I plan on pun-ishing you with them ;^)))
> 
> Oh the paying for bag thing is like... A British thing (sorry non Brits) we have to pay 5p for carrier bags over here and it was a subtle jab at that ;)

XXXX-XXX-XXXX  
[02:46]  
hey

You rubbed your eyes, grumbling to yourself as your phone screen bleeped at you from your bedside table. Who in the fuck would be texting you at this ungodly hour of the morning. You had work tomorrow! Well, you supposed it was today now. Your alarm was set for a few hours anyway. When your eyes finally adjusted to the new levels of light, you checked who has messaged you. You didn't recognise the number.

[02:48]  
why

Well they probably knew you if they had this number, wrong numbers don't usually start out with a "hey" message. You wonder if it's Sans. Heat rises to your cheeks and your stomach flutters shyly at the thought.

XXXX-XXX-XXXX  
[02:49]  
i thought you'd be feeling BONE-ly without me

So it was sans. Nice. You change his name quickly to 'Snas' in your phone. It just seemed to fit.

[02:50]  
Well actually I was sleeping and therefore would not be feeling 'BONE-ly' 

Snas  
[02:51]  
no puns? you feeling grumpy today kiddo?

[02:52]  
Well I was going to make a Sodium and Hydrogen pun but NaH.

Snas  
[02:55]  
Oh my god lmao that was so-dium cool of you

[02:56]  
Well I didn't think I'd get such a positive reaction from you tbt ^-^

Snas  
[02:57]  
i'd be ion if i didn't find science puns hilarious

[02:59]  
Maybe you just find me hilarious ;^)))

Snas  
[03:00]  
maybe we just have great chemistry ;)))

[03:01]  
okaythatwasawfulgoodnight 

You knew your face was beet red at this point. Did that count as flirting? You were surprised but...not unhappily so. Not many people have ever really liked you romantically and so to get even an inkling that someone as cool as sans liked you? Oh boy you were just ready to hype until you die.

xxx

"I'm going to die," you groan into a mound of papers in front of you. Your head was killing you and if the bags under your eyes were any more prominent you'd be paying for them.  
"A-are you okay?" Alphys asked as she scurried from bench to bench collecting data.  
"Yeah no wait I don't know. I'm just tired,"  
"Not been sleeping much?" The rhythmic tapping of her feet (paws?) was soothing, pulling you closer and closer to sleeps sweet embrace.  
"Not exactly, Ive been sleeping fine but... A certain pun making skeleton has been texting me at ridiculous hours so you know," you raise your hands in defeat. "Not my fault." The tapping stopped.

"OH MY GOD TELL ME EVERYTHING! N-NO WAIT LET ME GET UNDYNE!! SHOULD I-I EVEN TEXT HER? WHAT IF SHE'S BUSY? YOU AND SANS ARE SO CUTE OH MY GOOOD!"


	6. Mettaton Makeovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ONE OFF SPECIAL]  
> WATCH METTATON MAKE OVER A RANDOM HUMAN FOR THEIR DATE WITH A MONSTER!
> 
> SEE THE AMAZING TRANSFORMATION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch too many make over shows I swear sorry for this double update tho you're welcome

You relayed your entire story to an excited Alphys and Undyne, seeing the stars in their eyes as they listened. It wasn't even that interesting in all honesty, not much actually happened.  
"Get some punk! I just knew the skeleton had the hots for ya ever since the party!!" You blushed, looking away for a second.  
"N-no! He doesn't actually like me or anything! We haven't even gone out on a date!" Your phone buzzed. Undyne grinned maniacally.

Snas  
[11:48]  
when do you have lunch?

[11:50]  
Bout an hour and a half why?

Snas  
[11:51]  
wanna get lunch with me? I know a restaurant around here that's quite the hot topic rn ;)

[11:54]  
Sure, It's a date!

You look up from your phone cheeks stained Crimson.  
"Soooo who was that?" Undyne asked with a smug smile.  
"Uh no one."  
"I didn't realise that 'no one' kept you up at night making stupid puns"  
"Ugh okay it was Sans you happy yet?"  
"Nope! What did he want?"  
"He uh... Hehe that is to say.." Undyne grabbed your shoulders and shook them strongly.  
"Spit it out woman!"  
"He asked me out for lunch!"  
"No Freakin' WAY! We have to get you looking your finest punk! When he sees you Sans won't know what hit 'em!" Alphys, having been quietly fangirling (a new concept to you) for a while now, clicked her fingers (talons?) with an idea.  
"M-Mettaton's in town actually, why don't we get h-him to style her up!"

3  
2  
1

"Wait Mettaton as in the ROBOT MEGA STAR??!"

Oh sweet Jesus you could die of happiness right now. Mettaton was your style idol! He was just so cool with his glitz and glamour and his big debut? Absolutely beautiful! You weren't sure how you were supposed to deal with all this excitement in one tired day but you'd manage. You always do.

 

Not even 15 went by before Mettaton arrived in a flurry of glitter and sparkle.  
"Alphys darling I have arrived! Now where is this lucky human I'm styling today?"  
"In h-here Mettaton!" The grin on your face was clearly visible and your eyes shone like the stars were trapped within them. He waltzed right in and pulled you into a hug. A cold, metallic, roboty hug.  
"Well hello gorgeous! How are you today~?"  
"O-oh! I'm such a big fan!" You say shyly. Mettaton's personality was...big for lack of a better word. He was confident enough for the both of you that was sure.  
"I heard you were going on a date with a certain skeleton is that correct?" He practically purred.  
"Oh y-yeah I guess," you say "although he just asked me out for lunch! Not like a proper date or anything!"  
"Nonsense! This must be a proper date and you have to be styled as such! Now I'm thinking a floral skirt and plain top combo, we mustn't overdo it but definitely cannot under do it my my my!" 

By the time he was done you were in awe of his work. You wore a black topped floral print dress that accentuated your curves and minimal makeup that brought out your best features. It definitely wasn't overdoing it by any means but you felt absolutely stunning all the same. "Oh wow I feel amazing!"

"You look amazing darling~ now go get your man!"


	7. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with the skelepun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit the end was totally rushed but I wanted to get it posted before I went to sleep happy triple update.

When he arrived, you noticed, he looked a little nicer than normal. Not that he didn't normally look good (he could wear a trash bad and still look absolutely banging to you) but his shirt was a little crisper, his hoodie a little fresher, and his usual bunny slippers swapped for sneakers.  
"woah hey," he said, drinking in your appearance with wide eye sockets. The lights in his eyes seemed to brighten considerably, growing slightly larger as he contemplated your frame. You bit your lip anxiously.  
"What? Something the matter?" You ask self consciously.  
"no, heh fuck no, you look nice." Your phone buzzed, once, no twice now. You didn't want to check it and be rude so just left it. "You wanna get that bud?" You nodded checking the texts.  
"It's just Alphys, she said that since Mettaton was around she's taking the rest of the day off and wants me to do the same since it's just us." He nods, smile a little wider.  
"well I guess that means we can go do something else afterwards then, " he said "If your not busy I mean," phew nice save. He didn't want to come off as overbearing or cocky. Not on what he considered to be the first date of sorts.  
"No!" You quickly said "uh no. I'm not, no. I'm not busy," you stammered out blushing. He chuckled.  
"Well there's no use standing around like a pair of lemons, let's make like a banana and split,"  
"That was awful!"  
"Don't be so sour, you love it really," he winked. You pouted.

It turns out that Sans' idea of a good time was Grillby's. Or rather, Grillby's; Mark Two. It was extremely warm inside but not uncomfortably so. Like the mere mention of searing heat was enough to sate the place and everything else was just extra. Sans took your hand and lead you up to the bar at the back. There didn't seem to be another human in sight but for the part of town Grillby's was in that was probably for the best. Not many people took to monsters after the barrier broke and even if it had been almost 4 years, a lot of time would be needed to make up for centuries of entrapment underground. Progress was slow, naturally, government tended to take their time with the rights of others, but when an entirely new race of sentient beings appear you'd expect them to get their asses in gear. Guess not. Some monsters watch you as walk further inside and your grip on Sans' hand instinctively tightens. He smiles at you and winks.  
"It's all good don't worry, not many humans come through here is all, forgeddaboutit." You relax a little at this but you were still more tense than you would have liked. He sat down at the bar. "Heya Grilbz," he greets the flaming bartender. You look at him in slight awe. An entire being made out of fire. Grillby crackles and pops in what seems to be a sort of fire language. 'No mouth,' you assume 'that's probably why'. You smile at him anyway, feeling slightly awkward. "He said he'd offer you a water but he doesn't touch the stuff," you giggle a little. "What do you want to eat?"  
"Uh I don't mind, whatever's good I'm hungry." Your stomach grumbled in agreement but the chatter in the bar was hopefully enough to cover it. Sans grinned.  
"Judging but that I'd say so, we'll have a double order of burg," Grilby nods and goes out back to get your food.  
"You have fantastic hearing for someone with no ears." You comment, rolling your eyes.  
"It may be loud in 'ear but I'm right next to you." You snort  
"Okay THAT was bad. I lobe to think of what you'll say next,"  
"Something witty I'm sure. If you trust me that is, it would be a m-auricle."  
"Did you study anatomy just to make dumb puns?"  
"Possibly."  
"Dork." He grins in response.

Grilby arrived back with your food and you thank him hurriedly, eager to eat something since you haven't eaten since dinner the previous night. It wasn't intentional but you were too tired to eat. You bite into you burger and holy shit is it heavenly. It tastes better than anything you've ever eaten before and you don't think you could ever go make to instant ramen and off brand cola (your usual diet) ever again.  
"Oh my god this is delicious." You say swallowing your first bite. It doesn't run down your throat like normal food, you note. It sort of dissipates after you swallow.  
"Magic," he states, answering a question you were thinking but didn't yet say. "That's how it works." You nod, chewing on more delicious food. 

The "date" went pretty well and you chatted and ate and drink until well after the setting of the sun. Sans walked you home like the gentleman he was. "I uh, I'd like to do this again some time." He said, cheeks flushed blue.  
"Yeah, I'd like that." You're at your door now and standing there not doing anything is not helping your nerves. You wraps your arms around him and place a chaste kiss to his cheekbone. "Goodnight Sans,"

"G-Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this! Something I made to try out and if it seems successful I'll make more ;)


End file.
